Thunder, River, and Dark
by Chrssi
Summary: After the four long told cats, a fifth will come to save the Thunder, befriend the Dark, and hunt with the River ... Mintpaw and Zeropaw are the newest apprentices in ThunderClan, and are considered normal cats. But everything changes when Zeropaw hears a strange prophecy, and is visited by a strange tom with a sinister aura ... Rated M for one or two lemons. Not many. OC/Hawkfrost
1. Mintpaw and Zeropaw, the new apprentices

**See! I told you guys I didn't abandon you, I just got rid of that one story. That didn't make any sense. And was dumb. Anddd I hated.**

**But this one's gonna be better, I promise. **

**...**

"Come _ON _Zerokit! I wanna go outside!" Zerokit was asleep in her nest, when her sister's poke on the side woke her up. She got up and streched, annoyed her sister woke her up so early. The sunlight was just beginning to shine through the brambles that made the nursery. It was beatiful in the morning. The smell of milk made her mouth water. She looked over to see Heartstripe's new kits tucked close to her belly. There was two toms and a she-cat. The gray tom was Adderkit, who had the fur of his father. The she-cat was Minnowkit, with cream colored fur like her mother. The last, another cream colored tom, was Mallowkit. Zerokit shivered as she looked at him. He was born sick, there was a small chance he'd survive. Shaking off the thought, she followed her sister into the hollow.

Her mother ,Echofoot, always told her how lucky she was to have been born in newleaf so she could live life as a kit in greenleaf. She giggled as a leaf dropped onto her sister's orange pelt. She jumped back in surprise, trying to get it off.

"Its a leaf, Mintkit, not a badger!" She purred. Mintkit snorted and began swatting at a butterfly. After a few minutes of chasing the butterfly with her sister, her mother emerged from the nursery.

"Got up early, did we kits?" She asked them. Her groomed black pelt shown in the sunlight when she padded to them. Looking back at her own pelt, she saw it was black too with strange yellow stripes. Echofoot said they were abnormal, but it didn't bother her. She liked them. Something else also sparked curosity in her.

"Mama, what color are my eyes?" She asked. "They are a pretty yellow, like your father's. Mintkit's are blue like mine." Of course Zerokit knew that her sister's eyes were blue, she wasn't blind ... no, not like Jayfeather. He was her medicine cat's mentor, he died a few moons after she was born. Though he was grouchy, she liked him. He always let her look at his herbs. Zerokit thought medicine cats were cool, so thats why he let her look at herbs. She wasn't intrested in them though, she was intrested in learning more about StarClan. She also liked the stories of when the Dark Forest attacked the clans.

But thinking back about Jayfeather, she felt sorry for him. He had told her once his brother and sister were dead, so was all his old clanmates and his friend, Dovewing. Yep, he was really old when he took on an apprentice. It was longer ago then a cat would think when he let Fernsong become his apprentice. She was a very nice she-cat, though she took awhile to learn all the herbs.

"Zerokit! What are you standing there thinking about! Its time for the ceremony!" Mintkit meowed. Her mind jumped back into the present. Echofoot begain licking her fiercly after she finished with Mintkit.

"I can groom myself you know!" She hissed but didn't back away from her mother's tounge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Applestar's voice rang through the clearing, and cats begain coming out from their dens. She could hear the conversations of her clanmates as though the were screaming into her ears. From the RiverClan border, a few cats were fighting over who had caught the biggest fish. A WindClan tom was boasting over his huge rabbit in the his camp.

_I wonder who will be my mentor.._ She heard Mintkit think. Echofoot nudged the two under the highledge for their ceremony. Every cat was close together. The apprentices, Cederpaw and Thistlepaw, were waiting eargerly to talk to their new denmates.

"It is time again to perform my favorite duty as leader. Mintkit and Zerokit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices!" Yowls of approval followed Applestar's voice. Zerokit could feel the exictment of the older warriors who wondered if they would mentor one of the two she-cats.

Mintkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Mintpaw. Lightningcloud will be your mentor." A strong yellow tom stepped forward and touched noses with Mintpaw.

"Zerokit, from this moment on you shall be known as Zeropaw. Streamclaw will be your mentor." A pretty blue-gray she cat stepped forward and touched noses with her. Zeropaw was happy with her mentor, she seemed nice. The cats began chanting the names of the newly named apprentices.

"Mintpaw! Mintpaw! Zeropaw! Zeropaw!" The meowed. It felt good becoming an apprentice. She liked her mentor, and all seemed well. Thats good! She thought it was going to be scary.

"Hey guys!" Thistlepaw and Cederpaw bounded over to them. "We've already gotten your dens ready, follow us!" Thistlepaw said excitedly. The trotted behind the two toms. The apprentice's den looked nice and comfy. Their nests were lined with moss and braken. She would miss the milky scent of the nursery and the feel of her mother's warm fur, but this would be fun. She'd get to do battle training and hunt. Also maybe tree combat!

"Zeropaw! Mintpaw!" Their mentors called from outside. The she-cats said goodbye to their denmates and padded over to their mentors. _We're gonna finally go do something! _Zeropaw thought. _Maybe we'll go on a border or hunting patrol! _

Lightningcloud stepped forward. "I'm taking you down to the lake, Mintpaw. You can see the best spots for prey along the way. We can also go and look at the catmint growing near the twoleg nest in case Fernsong needs some help gathering ..." The tom trailed off as he walked away with Mintpaw bouncing in excitment beside him.

"We're going to go and gather some moss for the elders, they're complaining about it being dirty." Streamclaw mewed. Zeropaw's tail dropped. _Nothing fun ... _She thought sadly.

"Hey, don't look so down. If you bring back a huge bundle of moss, I'll take you out for battle training _and_ hunting tomorrow!" She promised. Zeropaw brightened up and skipped off to get the elder's their moss.

When she came back, it was a little later. She trodded into the elder's den with the moss in her jaws. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of mouse bile echoing off the walls. She could hear the mouse near the hollow now. Mintpaw was running along the lake with Lightningcloud, and a border patrol was just finishing up.

"Ah, moss! Finally!" Thrusheye, a gray she-cat meowed. She was the newest elder, but she was _old._ The other one was ancient though. His name was Moletail. She took out the old bedding and put in the new as quickly as she could. She couldn't belive these cats lived in here with the pudred smell! She scampered out and grabbed a vole from the fresh_-_kill pile. After finishing it in a few bites, she headed to her den. The moss felt nice beneath her pads. They weren't used to walking as much as she did today. But they better get used to it, tomorrow would be even more!

**...**

**Yay! Chapter one done. I hope you like it, I do. Its better than the other one.**


	2. Sickness

**Chapter 2 Time!**

**...**

A drop of water fell onto Mintpaw's nose, waking her up. She look around in panic when she realized this wasn't the nursery. Her fur lied flat when she remembered she was Mint_paw_ now, an apprentice. Her sister, Zeropaw, was dozing in the nest beside her. It soothed Mintpaw to know she could always count on her sister. Nothing would ever come between them. When she was a kit, she was always a bit of a scardey-mouse. Zeropaw teased her about it. One day, a leaf fell onto her back and she thought the forest was falling. She was told that another warrior, Hollyleaf, also had the same thing happen to her as a kit.

The bramble barrier covering the apprentice's den ruffled as Cederpaw walked in from the dirtplace. She put her head down, trying to get rid of the awful smell. Even though she was comfortable, it became aware to her that she wouldn't fall back asleep. She sat up and streched. When she walked out of the den, she pelted to the fresh-kill pile and snatched a black bird. The rain was already soaking her fluffy pelt. She carried the black bird to the nursery.

She was careful not to wake Heartstripe and her kits as she set down the prey in front of them. They would be very hungry. All the kits seemed okay. Minnowkit was kneading at her mother's belly suckling. Adderkit was curled up beside his sister. The tom was already the biggest, even though he ate less than his sister. Mintpaw gingerly glanced at little Mallowkit. He was laid out beside his mother. She bent down to sniff him. She bristled in shock as she looked at the tiny kit. He was laying there, her sides unmoving. Panic shot through her as she felt the kit's cold body. No... it wasn't possible ... the sickness couldn't have been _that _bad. But she forced herself to face the truth. Mallowkit had been killed by his sickness. Mintpaw paniced, not knowing if she should wake Heartstripe or fetch Fernsong.

Heartstripe's head lifted. "Huh? Oh, Mintpaw! Thank you for the black bird! It looks nice and plump." She must have noticed the shock on Mintpaw's face. "What's wrong?" She asked following the young she-cat's gaze. Heartstripe literally turned pale as she looked at her little kit. She shot up, and rushed over to Mallowkit, wailing in agony.

"StarClan no! Not him! He's just a kit!" Heartstripe wailed. Her agony pierced Mintpaw like a thorn. She couldn't imagine loosing a cat close to her ... like Zeropaw or Echofoot.

"Go fetch Fernsong, _NOW!_" Heartstripe ordered her. Racing out of the den, she noticed Zeropaw coming beside her. There was grief in her sister's gaze.

"No! Not Mallowkit!" She yowled. Mintpaw shared her grief, but secretly wondered how in the world Zeropaw knew what had happened. She raced to Fernsong's den as fast as her paws could carry her. She finally reached the den, panting. Fernsong poked her head out of the storage area and tilted her head questionly. She looked as if she was going to say something, but Mintpaw inturupted.

"Its Mallowkit! He's not breathing!" Fernsong raced to the nursery in shock. Mintpaw and her sister hurried after her. Zeropaw flinched as she walked into the nursery.

"Poor Heartstripe... she knows her kit is dead ... but she just cannnot face the truth." Zeropaw meowed. She sounded like one of the senior warriors, and it comforted Mintpaw, a little. Fernsong franticly tried to revive the little body, but there was no way.

She padded up to Heartstripe and put her muzzle on her shoulder. "I'm sorry ... he's gone. You may sit vigil for him tonight. But your kits ..." She paused briefly- "They will not understand. Hopefully they will not remember their sister. They can hardly walk so it won't be hard for them to forget." Fernsong explained, hanging her head in sadness. It was always a great loss to ThunderClan- no... _any _clan to loose such a young kit. Mintpaw knew she'd never forget the tiny she-cat. She went to go fetch her mother, to tell her the news.

When she walked into the warrior's den, Echofoot was padding out of her nest. She looked at her kit.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked Mintpaw. As Mintpaw blurted out the story to her mother, Zeropaw walked in.

"Do you want to sit vigil for Mallowkit? I know you liked her." Zeropaw asked. Mintpaw nodded, and headed outside to mourn with her clanmates.

Echofoot pressed up against her lovingly. "She hunts with StarClan now. But soon enough, we all will, my dear."

**. . .**

**ehhhh dont kill me! yeah its short **

**/: ... I have school too u know .^.**


	3. The Omonious New Prophecy

**Chaptaaaa threeeeeeeee complete!**

**...**

Zeropaw's paws stung from the treek through the forest with the hunting patrol. She had managed to bring back a vole, her and Mintpaw's favorite. Amberpool, who was a pretty spotted red she-cat, brought back a couple of mice. Following him, Willowheart and her littermate Berrydrop both carried a shrew. Larkjaw, a brown tabby tom, bringing up the rear, had a pigeon clamped firmly between her jaws.

The patrol headed up the route to their camp and pushed through the bramble entrance. The thorns snagged on Zeropaw's pelt, making her hiss in annoyance. In the camp, cats were buzzing. Zeropaw tilted her head to the side in confusion. It was late, what could possibly be going on now?

She put her vole down on the fresh-kill pile and went to sit with Streamclaw, her mentor.

"What's going on?" She asked the blue-gray she-cat.

"Aye, not much, Fernsong is stirring up something. She was muttering about some prophecy stuff." Zeropaw's ears pricked up in intrest. She flicked her tail in farewell to Streamclaw and headed into the medicine den. Inside was Applestar and Fernsong muttering quietly in the far side of the cave. They didnt notice her come in, so she hung back on the side of the den. All the herbs disguised her scent. Eventually, she managed to catch some of their hushed words.

"I specificly heard-" said Fernsong, "-Jayfeather say that 'After the four long-told cats, a fifth will come to save the thunder, befriend the dark, and hunt with the river', what do you think it means?"

"I have no idea, honestly. Four cats? I know that Jayfeather used to always seem to have special abilites, along with that Lionblaze and the she-cat Dovewing. But a fourth? That can't mean anything. Try to forget about it." Applestar said. Zeropaw listened cautiously, hoping she wouldn't be scented.

The stange prophecy made her paws tingle with curiosity. Before she was seen, she silently slipped through the entrance to the medicine den and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a shrew for herself and went to settle down beside Mintpaw, who was eating a blackbird.

"What did you do today?" Zeropaw asked her sister.

"Nothing much, Lightningstrike took me out to pratice battle moves. Thistlepaw as there, I gave him a good cuff on the ear. How bout you?" Zeropaw's whiskers twitched in amusment.

She wondered if she should tell Mintpaw about Fernsong's prophecy, but she pushed it off and told her sister how her and Larkjaw and caught a really plump pigeon together.

Zeropaw ate her shrew in a few famished bites and started to share tounges with her sister. When her mother ,Echofoot, passed Mintpaw motioned her tail for her to come sit with them. Echofoot said hello and told them a few things about her day. Zeropaw was happy to be together with her mother and sister, it made her very happy.

Her father Stormfeather came over and took Echofoot to the warriors den. For the first time, Zeropaw noticed how late it had gotten. She called a goodbye to her parents in the warriors den and headed to her own nest.

Finally, settled in the patch of braken and moss, Zeropaw curled up beside her sister and drifted off into sleep. The calming noises and the friendly touch of her sister's fur made her forget about Fernsong's alarming prophecy.

**Let me say this now guys, I apologize for taking so long. I've been busy the past few months with school and family affairs. I'm just the kinda on and off like crazy person. I'm active for awhile, then inactive for awhile xD**


	4. A Strange Visitor

**Hello Guys! This chappie's gonna be longer, I promise :D**

Zeropaw streched and parted her jaws in a large yawn. She looked over to see Minpaw sound asleep in her nest beside her. Zeropaw's yawn must have woken her sister up, because she rolled over and yawned.

"Ahhh... Mum? Shrew again? But I dont like .. shrew ..." Her voice trailed off as she rolled over and put her tail over her nose. Zeropaw's whiskers quivered in amusment. Her sister was younger than her, by a few seconds. She was adorable to Zeropaw, for she was a little bigger than her. Her sister's orange fur was sticking out in all places. Her wallowing seemed to have ruined it's smooth groom she did before she fell asleep.

"Zeropaw!" Lightningstrike's voice yowled from outside the den "Wake Mintpaw, you two are going on the dawn patrol with Larkjaw and Feathersoul!" He yowled. Zeropaw prodded her sister's side, who groaned in response and rolled over.

" Come on 'Mint, we gotta go." She said. Mintpaw opened her blue eyes slightly. Zeropaw's whiskers twiched in playful annoyance.

"Lets go sleepy-mouse, dawn patrol." Mintpaw nodded and gave her fur a couple of brisk licks before following Zeropaw outside. Lightningstrike was standing there impatiently. Zeropaw saw a flash of gray and white fur as Feathersoul pulled Larkjaw out of the warriors den. Her sister wasnt the only one sleepy it looked like.

Larkjaw hissed and annoyance and padded past Feathersoul and over to Lightningstrike.

"You're leading the patrol?" The brown tom asked. Lightningstrike nodded. Echofoot flicked her tail in greeting as she passed her daughters, heading for the fresh-kill pile.

Minnowkit and Adderkit came tumbling out of the nursery in a flurry of gray and cream fur. Heartstripe followed, and watched her kits play, although she scolded them for falling into the fresh-kill pile and almost trampling Echofoot.

Lightningstrike waved his tail and the patrol followed him out of the tunnel and out into the forest. Since it was so early, there was still dew sparkling on the grass and yellow and orange leaves fell onto the forest floor. It was obvious leaf-fall was fast approaching. Fernsong was very frantic trying to gather herbs at this time of year. Zeropaw mewed in surprise when she felt something solid and slippery under her paw. She looked down, and to her surprise, she saw a toad. The toad looked up at her and let out a loud croak, then hopped into the stream beside the patrol.

Zeropaw licked her paw to get the scent of frog off it. Lightningstrike had told her once ShadowClan liked to eat them. No way, they were just disgusting to _look_ at.

"Zeropaw!" Larkjaw yelled. Zeropaw noticed that the patrol was several fox-lengths in front of her. She felt her fur grow hot with embarrasment, and she scampered up to them. A sweet scent hit her nostrils as she fell in behind Feathersoul. _Sparrow! _She thought. She looked over at Lightningstrike.

"Is it ok if I hunt for a moment?"

"Yes. But hurry, this is supposed to be a _border _patrol." Lightningstrike told her. Zeropaw dropped into a hunting crouch as the patrol stalked off into the bushses. Silently, she put a paw forward, inching herself closer. She lifted her stomach so her soft belly fur wouldnt touch the ground and alert the sparrow. It was obliviously pecking a worm from a hole and devouring it. When Zeropaw thought she was close enough, she pounced. A rustling in the undergrowth surprised the sparrow and it let out an alarm cry and flew up to a nearby branch.

Zeropaw prickled her ears. What was that? She turned around to see a pair of icy blue eyes looking at her from a bush. It didnt look like her sister's eyes, these eyes had a sharper blue look to them. Zeropaw dropped down a bristled.

"Get off my territory!" She yowled at the unknown cat. It smiled and walked right out of the bush. Zeropaw's eyes widened. The cat was brown with black and white stripes all across his pelt. He smirked.

"Hello." He said. Zeropaw could tell this cat did not mean to offend her. She raised an eyebrow. He was probably just a passing rouge.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He laughed.

"Does ThunderClan always train its apprentices to calm down once they see a trespasser?" So this cat _did _know about the clans and territories! She felt herself bristle.

"Did I strike a nerve?" He said in a smooth voice. "I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Hawkfrost." He said. Zeropaw froze. She had heard that name somewhere, she just couldnt place it. More importantly, it was a clan name.

"May I ask your name?" He asked her.

"Z- .. Zeropaw. My name is Zeropaw." She said.

"Ok then, Zeropaw. I would like to offer an something." Zeropaw's ears went up in intrest.

"See, I know how to make a cat stronger. I will go into that later. But I was wondering, would you like me to teach you some things? Maybe some moves?" He asked her. Now Zeropaw felt more confused.

"But Streamclaw is my mentor."

"I can teach you some things she cannot." He soothed.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Of course."

"Well, where could I meet you?"

He put his face close to hers. "I will see you when you dream." He answered. Her eyes widened.

"A-are you from StarClan?!" She asked.

"Something like that.

"Well I would love to learn from you!" She told him. He smiled and brushed his tail across her spine, then disappeared. Zeropaw shivered at his touch. What. The. StarClan, was that? She gulped. There was just something about Hawkfrost she could not place.

~ ..

That night, Zeropaw did in fact dream about Hawkfrost. She woke up in a frosty meadow with flowers all around. It was beautiful!

Hawkfrost came walking up to her. "Hello Zeropaw." He said. She smiled. "Hi."

"Now, before we can start training, you must tell me something."

Zeropaw put all her attention on him and nodded. "You are making a large commitment. You must understand that this is not normal training. You are hear to learn how to protect and defend your clan by the powers of StarClan." Zeropaw nodded. She knew he could teach her so much, she just wished he would get to it already. She started to fidgit.

Hawkfrost chuckled. "Eager to start, are we?" Zeropaw nodded.

"Alright. Well first I will teach you the slash and roll. Get into an attack crouch." Zeropaw obeyed and got into a crouch. Hawkfrost walked around and inspected her. He pointed out to tuck in her tail to keep the enemy from grabbing onto it. She did as he said. Then, he also got into a crouch and bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Pretend i'm a ShadowClan warrior trying to kidnap the ThunderClan kits. Now, I want you to slash my muzzle and roll to the side." Zeropaw looked into his eyes and flattened her ears. She slashed him across the muzzle with sleathed claws and rolled the right.

Hawkfrost darted the side and cut her roll off, then jumped onto her and slashed her flank. Zeropaw mewed in surprise and tried to get up. Hawkfrost held her paws down. Zeropaw then hissed and started to struggle.

"Mouse dung!" Hawkfrost's eyes glittered in amusment.

"Its alright. You just have to be a little quicker." He told her. She stood up and shook the grass from her pelt. The pair praticed this move a few more times before Zeropaw got it perfectly.

"Now, try it with unsleathed claws." He told her. Zeropaw looked at him in shock.

"But this is just training!" She said.

"Dont worry, I just want to make sure you have it." He coaxed her. Zeropaw crouched and unsleathed her claws uneasily. Hawkfrost suddenly darted forward and tried to slash her cheek. But Zeropaw as quicker. She slashed his muzzle and rolled under his belly and scratched him.

Hawkfrost fell and held his paw up to his bleeding muzzle. Zeropaw scampered over.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, alarmed. He nodded and stood up.

"Fine. That was a wonderful move, Zeropaw. I can tell you have a lot of potential." Zeropaw felt her chest swell with pride at his praise. He was already being so nice, and it was only their first meeting!

Suddenly, Hawkfrost lost his happy look and gaze darkened. "Zeropaw, you must wake up. Something is happening."

Zeropaw looked at him in confusion. "W-what do you mean? Tell me!"

"You_ must _wake up!" He yowled.

~ ..

Oh mah gawd suckish ending xD but DUN DUN DUN! Hawky is here :D *grabs a plushy of him* I love him verrryyy much X3


	5. The Attack

**Hello Everyone!~ A quick announcement ... I think I'm getting rid of Mintpaw's POV *point of view* **

**Just cause its really Zeropaw who's the main cat in this. Mintpaw will still be a huge part of this, but I just cant really fit her in as a POV chara /:**

**~ .. **

Zeropaw jerked awake and sat up, eyes wide and bristling. An earsplitting yowl cut into her eardrums.

"Wake up!" She yelled at all the apprentices. Mintpaw sat up and looked at Zeropaw with annoyance. Cedarpaw and Thistlepaw looked over at her in confusion.

"Some cats are trying to sleep, you know." Thistlepaw pointed out. Zeropaw narrowed her eyes.

"Can't you hear?! Something's happening!" She said in alarm.

"Zeropaw, I haven't got the least idea of what your talking about. Go to bed." Cedarpaw said and curled up back into his nest. Thistlepaw followed and laid down beside his denmate. Zeropaw pleadingly looked at Mintpaw. Her sister's blue eyes were narrowed. Zeropaw looked at her in surprise.

"Cant you hear it?" She repeated.

Her sister frowned and shook her head. Zeropaw sighed and bolted out into the forest, not bothering to look behind if her sister came with her. She couldn't pick up Mintpaw's scent, so she supposed she did not follow. Following the yowling and screeching, she maneuvered through the trees. She noticed she was getting closer and closer to the WindClan border, and then it hit her. Fox! Some cat was being attacked by a fox! She ran faster, her chest stinging and breath billowing. The yowl's grew louder and louder with each second. She was beginning to panic. Her legs stung with exhaustion and her lungs were screaming at her to stop. But she pushed herself and continued to draw closer to the endangered cat. A strong ThunderClan scent hit her, and she knew instantly who it was.

"Help me!" A cat screeched. Heronstorm! The brown and orange warrior was a few moons older than her, made a warrior when she was a kit. She sprang through a canopy of leaves and stood face to face with a fox twice her size. She bristled in terror. Heronstorm was cornered, he had a gash across his flank and he was fluffed up double his size. His orange eyes sparkled with absolute terror. Zeropaw's wits told her to run, but she did not. Heronstorm looked at her in surprise.

"Oh StarClan! Run Zeropaw!" She screeched at sprung at the fox, Heronstorm yowling at her to stop. She grabbed onto its back, it shook her off easily and flung her smack into a birch tree beside Heronstorm. He mewed in terror. She stood up, blood trickling from her mouth. The fox stared at her with hate filled yellow eyes. Zeropaw lunged forward and swiped its muzzle. It barked in pain, shutting its eyes. It blindly slashed at her, she dodged it and rolled under its stomach dealing a strong blow on its soft belly. _Thank you, Hawkfrost! _She thought triumphantly. The fox suddenly opened its hate filled yellow eyes and bit down hard onto her yellow tipped tail as she slid underneath it. Zeropaw squealed in pain and the fox dragged her upright like a dangling mouse. Then an idea struck her. When she was dragged up to the fox's neck, she bit down.

The creature barked and fell. It released it's grip on Zeropaw and she fell with it. Luckily, she was far enough to pull herself away before it fell onto her. Heronstorm staggered over to her, his right side matted with blood. She looked up at him with glistening eyes. She was laying on her side, and he was looking down at her

"T-Thank you .. so much." He choked out. She smiled and stood up shakily and tipped her head.

"Any time." Heronstorm suddenly collapsed. Zeropaw's eyes widened and she moved over and supported him, but almost fell over from his weight. He was loosing blood quickly, and he was far to heavy for her to drag him back to camp. He was now unconscious, his breathing coming in short rasps. Suddenly a bush rustled.

"Here, let me help." A cat said and walked into the open.

Zeropaw's breath caught in her throat. "Hawkfrost!" She said and rubbed up against his side. Hawkfrost paused for a moment and looked at her in surprise. What was wrong with him? It was just a friendly rub on the side. He shook himself then helped lift up Heronstorm. _Oh StarClan, please let him live! _She pleaded silently. Surely they would, they had sent a StarClan cat to help save him.

Hawkfrost and Zeropaw carried Heronstorm through the undergrowth about halfway to the camp, when a movement alerted them both. Hawkfrost turned and looked at her.

"This is where we part ways. I will see you late and dark tomorrow night." He winked at her and faded. Zeropaw felt herself heat. Why was he always so ... _seductive?_ Out of the rustling stepped a bluish gray pelt. Zeropaw recognized Streamclaw and breathed a sigh of relief. Her mentor would be a good help, she was also Heronstorm's littermate.

Streamclaw dropped the mouse she was holding and looked at the cats in alarm. "What happened?!" She dashed to her brother's side and supported his side. Zeropaw got ready to explain, but Streamclaw stopped her and said there was no time. The she-cats carried the injured warrior into the sleeping camp and strait into Fernsong's den. The brown dappled she-cat was sound asleep in her moss and bracken nest. Zeropaw and Streamclaw set Heronstorm down in a mossy nest on the other side of the medicine den beside a small pool.

Streamclaw prodded the medicine cats side. Fernsong lifted her head, and opened a green eye.

"Ugh ... what?" She groaned and then looked over to where Heronstorm lay. She was then on her feet in a flash and over to her herb store in a small crack in the back of the den. Fernsong pulled out a few leaves and ran strait over to him.

"What happened?" She mewed urgently. Zeropaw explained every detail in a hurry with both the cats staring at her with a mix of panic and interest. Fernsong nodded.

"Fox scratch .. Zeropaw, help me chew this Alder into a pulp, then gently apply it to his wound. After, I will push some cobwebs onto it. Streamclaw-" She looked at her- "Fetch me some poppy seeds and thyme to calm him down. He is in shock." She said. Streamclaw fetched a dark leaf and a few poppy seeds and brought them over to Fernsong. The medicine cat worked intently for a few more minutes then looked at Zeropaw.

"Tell Applestar that Heronstorm will be with me for the next few days. He is drastically shocked, and his wound is deep. But he will survive, do not fear." She told the cats. Both the she-cats breathed a sigh of relief. Fernsong dismissed them and they headed out into the clearing. Zeropaw was surprised at how much time had passed, it was already passed dawn. Streamclaw went and reported to Applestar, who followed her out of her den a few minutes later. She yowled summons.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge to hear my words!" A few warriors came trekking out of their den, including Feathersoul, Larkjaw, Echofoot, and Lightningstrike. Streamclaw went over and sat beside a group of them. Then, out came the apprentices. A few moments later, Minnowkit and Adderkit came out of the nursery following Heartstripe. The kits were cuffing and clawing each other energetically. They would be apprenticed soon.

"Heronstorm was attacked last night by a wandering fox when he went hunting-" Applestar started. Yowls of shock and outrage came from the cats. "But thanks to Zeropaw-" She waved her tail at the apprentice, "He was saved." The apprentices looked at each other in surprise, seeing now Zeropaw was right. "Myself and Streamclaw have talked it over, and we agree she should be made a warrior for this amazing achievement." Zeropaw froze. She was going to be made a warrior! _Now! _Applestar beckoned her forward.

"I, Applestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Zeropaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even the cost of your life?"

"I-I do!" Zeropaw shuddered, still shocked at the fact that she had been made a warrior, even without an assessment!

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Zerostrife. StarClan honors your courage and sharp senses, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Zerostrife shakily touched noses with her leader and looked at the crowd of cats.

"Zerostrife! Zerostrife!" They were all chanting. Zerostrife set her gaze on her sister. The ginger apprentice was looking at the ground, not saying a word.

~ ..

**All donez! :D**


	6. Borders and Hints

**Hello~ Wow, I've been more active, so I decided to do a little contest!~ The first reviewer that guesses my favorite warrior cat gets a favorite on any story of their choice and reviews on all of them :3**

**~ .. **

Zerostrife's eyes could barley stay open as she gazed across the forest in front of her. It seemed that dawn would never come, but surely, the first creamy lights started to reach over the camp. No one told her the vigil would be this _difficult! _Eventually, the clan deputy Stormleaf came and relieved her of the duty.

"Good job, Zerostrife-" he began "You've earned a nice rest and your choice from the fresh-kill pile. Although, I expect you up for a hunting patrol a few hours before dusk." Zerostrife nodded to the orange tom and padded back into the camp. Outside of the apprentices den, Mintpaw was nibbling on a shrew. Thistlepaw and Cedarpaw were sharing a plump sparrow and sharing tongues. Zerostrife trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a vole for herself and went to settle down beside Mintpaw.

"Can you believe I'm a warrior already?" She boasted.

"No, not really ..." Her sister mumbled. Zerostrife raised an eyebrow. _Just go away you boastful cat ..._ She heard her sister think. Was that what Mintpaw thought? Was she being too proud? Zerostrife looked over at the two tom apprentices. They turned their heads and frowned.

"Cedarpaw? Thistlepaw? What's wrong?" She asked pitifully. Neither answered. Zerostrife turned to her sister. She simply turned her blue gaze over to the tussling Minnowkit and Adderkit. Zerostrife sighed and, tail drooping, headed over to the warriors den. When she walked in, a lithe brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes walked over to her. Zerostrife recognized her as Fawnfire, the sister of Fernsong.

"Hello, Zerostrife. We've made a nest over there for you beside Ebonywing." Zerostrife looked over to see a moss and bracken lined nest on the right corner of the den beside a sleeping black tom. Fawnfire leaned over and whispered into Zerostrife's ear.

"Mind you, he can sometimes fidget in his sleep. Be careful. He clawed Amberpool once and she fell onto Berrydrop. It was a disaster. Berrydrop bit Willowheart's tail and soon it spread throughout the whole den. So he can cause some trouble." Zerostrife let out a half-hearted _mmrow _of laughter, she was still upset about how her sister and old denmates acted.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Applestar's voice rang throughout the camp. Zerostrife frowned. Would she ever get any sleep? She padded out of the warriors den and sat beside a sleepy-eyed Berrydrop. Willowheart and Patchfeather were murmuring together in the edge of the crowd, a mix of white and orange fur. The apprentices left their conversation beside the fresh-kill pile and sat on the opposite side of Zerostrife. The elders came trailing out of their den, Thrusheye stepped on Moletail's tail and he spun around in fury.

"Watch it!-" He said, "I remember when my sister Cherryfern used to do that all the time, it was _awful!_"

Soon, the whole clan was gathered around the Highledge where Applestar waited patiently, her glossy tortoiseshell fur shining in the sunlight.

"I announce with great happiness the Amberpool gave birth to four beautiful young toms and she-kits. The names are yet to be decided but they are strong and healthy kits." Zerostrife felt all the clan cats heave a sigh of relief. She could still feel their longing to have Mallowkit still with them. Heartstripe's agony pierced her the worst though, her eyes were glazed with sadness.

"Also, it has been seen the Minnowkit and Adderkit have reached their sixth moon, and they shall be appointed as apprentices." The two kits came strutting up to the Highledge and the cats mewed their approval. Applestar said the ceremonial words.

"I would like to appoint Feathersoul the mentor of Adderpaw, and Patchfeather the mentor of Minnowpaw. They have shown great strength and wisdom, and I trust them to pass on these qualities to their apprentices." Patchfeather and Feathersoul stepped forward proudly and touched noses to their apprentices. Adderpaw remained rigid and alert but Minnowpaw gave a little bounce of joy. Patchfeather had been a warrior for many seasons, and had already had one or two apprentices. Feathersoul on the other hand had never had an apprentice, so she was almost as excited as Adderpaw. The young gray tom was already talking with her excitedly. Minnowpaw was pacing around Patchfeather smiling.

Zerostrife decided shortly after the ceremony to go and visit Amberpool's new kits before taking a quick nap. She padded over to the nursery and pushed her way through the brambles. Amberpool lay down in a soft moss and feather nest with four tiny bundles of fur wiggling near her belly. Amberpool was smiling and looking down at them.

"They're absolutely _beautiful! _Who's their father?" Zerostrife praised.

"Stormleaf is. There are three she-kits and a tom."

"What will you name them?" She asked.

"This one is Sparkkit-" She pointed down to the only tom, the darkest ginger of the group- "This is Maplekit," she then gestured to a lighter orange she-kit, almost a cream. "The third is Nettlekit," Nettlekit was a brown she-kit, "And the last little one is Quickkit. I named her because when she was born, she came out and looked like she just wanted to run forever!" Quickkit was only a little lighter then Sparkkit and she had dappled spots all over her.

Zerostrife smiled and said a quick goodbye then headed off to her nest for a nap. She'd have to get up soon for a hunting patrol, as Stormleaf had said.

~ ..

Zerostrife awoke with a groan at the feeling of a paw touching her side. She opened her eyes, at gazed strait into Ebonywing's blue eyes.

"C'mon lazy-mouse, hunting." She said. Zerostrife nodded and climbed out of her nest. The patrol set off into the forest, Ebonywing at the rear, herself in the center, and Fawnfire at the front. The three she-cats headed off near the stream that marked the border with WindClan and decided to hunt there.

"I'll head over to the canopy over there-" Fawnfire pointed with her tail- "Ebonywing, you head over in between those two oaks, and Zerostrife, you stay here." The older she-cats headed off into their assigned destinations and started sniffing for prey. Zerostrife prickled her ears. Ebonywing brought down a mouse with a mighty blow and Fawnfire almost missed a fleeing thrush. The black and yellow she-cat parted her jaws and drank in the smells of the forest around her. _Mouse__! _She thought with success, and noticed the little brown creature near the stepping stones close to the WindClan border. Zerostrife got closer to the ground and put a paw in front of another. Almost as soon as she did that, a gray tabby shape exploded through a fern and chased the mouse right over into ThunderClan territory. Zerostrife hissed and bristled. It was Voledust! The WindClan she-cat was at most of the Gatherings she had been to. Zerostrife jumped in front of her and flattened her ears.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory, rabbit breath?" She hissed.

Voledust bristled and narrowed her eyes. "That was _WindClan _prey. It was on _my_ side of the border. So what if it ran over into your territory? And how dare you call me rabbit breath!" She spat.

Zerostrife yowled and jumped onto the enemy warrior. She bit down on her ear and the other she-cat retaliated by throwing her off and jumping onto her. Voledust scratched her ear and left a nick in it. Zerostrife hissed and pushed upward with her hind legs sending the WindClan cat flying.

"Take that, mange-pelt!" She howled. Voledust sprang up and dashed over to Zerostrife and the two she-cats rolled around in a knot of fur and claws.

"_STOP!_" The scream made both the she-cat stop dead and spin around to face Fawnfire. The brown she-cat stepped forward.

"Just _what _do you think you two are doing?" She hissed.

"Voledust chased a rabbit right over into our territory!" Zerostrife hissed and faced the enemy warrior.

"It was my prey-"

"Go to your leader, _NOW!_" Fawnfire said, with such ferocity it even scared Zerostrife a little.

"And you-" Fawnfire spun around- "Are coming with me to talk to Applestar."

~ ..

Zerostrife hung her head as she told Applestar of the border skirmish. Applestar listened patiently but intently, with her amber gaze fixed on Zerostrife.

"Voledust was wrong to chase that mouse over onto our territory, but it was also wrong of you to behave in such a matter. What if she could have seriously harmed you? You only just became a warrior." Zerostrife gazed at the floor.

Applestar sighed. "I know how it feels. I got into one of these myself only a moon after being given my warrior name, Applestep. But you must be punished, do you understand that?" Zerostrife nodded.

"Yes, Applestar."

"Alright. You will be put on apprentice duties until half moon, and you will also help Fernsong take care of Heronstorm." Zerostrife dipped her head and sloughed out of the den. Cleaning the elders wouldn't be so great, but taking care of Heronstorm would actually be a little fun. She put her paws in the direction of the medicine den, and pushed her way through.

"Zerostrife!" She heard Heronstorm's cheerful voice as she entered. He staggered over to her and brushed up against her pelt affectionately.

"You saved my life, how could I ever repay you?" He said, orange eyes sparkling.

"Be more careful next time." She said in amusement.

"Hello Zerostrife, what brings you? Oh! And since your here I need to look at that tail of yours." Zerostrife told Fernsong of the punishment and border skirmish as she inspected the fox bite on her tail and pressed Alder and cobwebs onto it.

Fernsong nodded. "Alright, well, right now he needs new bedding. You can go and get that, there should be some moss growing on the old birch near the ShadowClan border." Zerostrife dipped her head and headed out into the forest.

"Hey!-" Heronstorm's indigent wail came from the medicine den, "You shouldn't make Zerostrife do that for me, I can take care of myself."

"Oh no you cannot! Stop mooning over Zerostrife and get some rest!" Fernsong snapped. "Toms .." She muttered under her breath. Zerostrife felt her fur heat at Fernsong's comment. _Was _he mooning over her, or was Fernsong just angry and worried?

~ ..

**OOooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh! O:**

**Heronstorm might like our little Zeroie c:** **And heres hint to the contest: It is a female with green eyes.**

**Yeah there are lot of green-eyed she cats in Warriors but that's all I got :D If no one guess within two more chappies, I'll give another hint.**


	7. It Can't Be A Crush!

**Hiya~! Back again everyone :3 The contest has not yet been won, so keep goin'! :3**

**~ ..**

"_Mouse dung_!" Adderpaw hissed. The young gray apprentice had just missed a sparrow that was pecking at a seed. Minnowpaw let out a _mrrow _of amusement. Feathersoul soothed her angry apprentice and Patchfeather scolded Minnowpaw for being rude. Zerostrife looked around. The air smelled crisp and the heat from the past moons had disappeared. Leaf-bare was here, and prey was scarce. Adderpaw stalked off in search of something else to catch, while Minnowpaw and Patchfeather headed over to the training hollow. Zerostrife parted her jaws to taste the air. She sighed. Not a trace of anything. She looked up to see the last sparks of daylight beginning to go behind the trees. _I should go see Hawkfrost, he said yesterday that he wanted to work on a few moves tonight._ She thought. The tabby tom had been visiting Zerostrife for about a moon now. Mintpaw, Cedarpaw, and Thistlepaw were almost warriors, but Minnowpaw and Adderpaw still had some work to do before they received their names. Zerostrife padded past the Ancient Oak and to the camp. It was beginning to empty, and Amberpool was shooing her kits back into the nursery. Sparkkit let out an annoyed wail but eventually followed his sisters and mother into the den. Moletail and Thrusheye were outside their den sharing tongues when Zerostrife entered the camp. Moletail flicked his tail in greeting and Thrusheye twitched her whiskers.

Mintpaw was outside of the apprentice's den about to follow Cedarpaw and Thistlepaw inside. Zerostrife hadn't talked to her sister in days, so she decided to go and make conversation before they went to bed. Mintpaw looked over her shoulder when Zerostrife trotted over to her.

"What do you want?" She hissed. Zerostrife stepped back, surprised by her hostility.

"I just wanted to- um ... say hello? I guess .." Zerostrife said.

"Hello." Mintpaw said through gritted teeth and pushed her way into the apprentice's den. Zerostrife stared after her. What was going on with the orange she-cat? She sighed and shook it off. Mintpaw tended to get annoyed on bad days. Probably Cedarpaw got on her nerves.

Zerostrife padded across the clearing and pushed her way into the warrior's den. She curled up beside Ebonywing and drifted off into sleep, only to be awoken a second later.

"Hello, Zeropaw." Hawkfrost said. Zerostrife smiled.

"Its Zero_strife _now!" She felt her chest swell with pride at being able to announce that to her StarClan mentor. "Wow, a warrior already?" He said, his tail curled up in amusement. Zerostrife purred as he rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. Zerostrife looked around at the meadow of flowers and grass, this was all too perfect. Hawkfrost's sharp blue eyes met her yellow ones, and she felt her stomach get all tingly. She sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder. He purred and entwined his tail with hers. Zerostrife blushed and scooted over a couple of mouse-lengths.

"Sorry .." She said, barely a squeak. Hawkfrost twitched his whiskers and whisked his tail around her flank, pulling her closer. She felt her whole body get tense. "H-Hawkfrost?" She said. "Hmm?"

"Umm ... never mind." She said. Surprisingly, Zerostrife had begun to feel very strange around Hawkfrost during the last few sessions.. could she .. like him? Of course not! She put her head down, covering her blushy face. He looked at her in concern. "You okay?" She nodded and curled her tail around her paws. Suddenly, she felt herself beginning to fade.

"Is it time to go, already?" Hawkfrost nodded, making Zerostrife feel disappointed. "'Bye." She said. He said farewell, and Zerostrife woke in her den.

"_Zerostrife! _Up you get, you're gonna miss the ceremony!" Zerostrife found herself looking into Fawnfire's amber eyes. She nodded and pulled herself out of her nest. _What ceremony? _She thought, and followed the other warriors out into the clearing. Fawnfire padded over to Berrydrop and Willowheart, sharing some quick words with them. Mintpaw as sitting close to Larkjaw and Fernsong, who had helped Heronstorm out of the medicine den. Zerostrife put her paws in the direction of Feathersoul, who was talking to her apprentice, Adderpaw. The two gray cats prickled their ears as she came nearer.

"Hi." She said. Feathersoul smiled and gestured for her to come sit with them. Patchfeather, Minnowpaw, and Amberpool were sitting by a tree stump with Amberpool's kits running around them. The four kits had grown in the last few weeks, and were already out and about. Moletail and Thrusheye came trudging out of the elder's den and sat in a shady spot close to the stone wall. Zerostrife was surprised to see Cedarpaw Thistlepaw sitting below the Highledge with a proud look on their faces. Of course, their warrior's ceremony! How did Zerostrife not guess? Realization hit her like an icy gust. Mintpaw hadn't said a _thing_ about this to her, it seemed as if she hadn't talked to her barely at all since she became a warrior.

Applestar was seated on top of the Highledge, and she bounded down to stand near the two apprentices. She said the ceremonial words, "I, Applestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and we commend them as warriors in their turn. Cedarpaw, Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clanmates, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." The two chorused firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cedarpaw, from this moment on, you shall be know as Cedarfang. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She moved on to Thistlepaw. "Thistlepaw, from this moment on, you shall be know as Thistletail. StarClan honors your bravery and wits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The two toms stepped over. The clan called out their name's, their mother, Berrydrop, yelling the loudest. Larkjaw smiled at his sons. The bounded over to Mintpaw and muttered with her. Zerostrife couldn't help but notice jealousy in her sister's eyes, but nothing near the hostile looks she received from the she-cat.

**~ ..**

**Ok, so yeah, Mint's got jealousy probs .. /:**


	8. Announcement! (Very Important)

**We have a winner! Pumpkinfur has won my contest, the answer was Hollyleaf. DUR. xD Congrats, Pumpkinfur, you get a favorite on a story that I really like of yours, and a review on every one of your stories :D**

**I'd like to think her and Goldenarrow of SeaClan for reviewing, and Rosebear for the favorite! I really appreciate your support!**


	9. Annoucement, again (Sorry D:)

**Pumpkinfur is a guest (Duh. God. I. Am. So. Dumb.) And she has requested to have an OC in the story as her prize, so she may. **

**I'm sorry guys, two announcements in a row. EXCUSES EXCUSES, CHRSSI. But I have exams this week, so yeeeaah. ): **

**But, I like contests. .D. ... **

**So heres another one, if you can guess another one of my favorite cats, you get a review on up to 3 stories and a favorite on one.**

**HINT: Its a tom, that's all I will say :333 .. **

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon guys :)**


	10. Innocence

**Ok, next chappie! And er ummm ... for the contest, can we only guess one cat? I won't tell who it is yet, guys. But think you for reviewing. And Pumpkinfur, I apologize... I cant put that cat in ThunderClan, for a few reasons. I hope you don't mind if I put her in WindClan, ... I cannot say the reason, but there are reasons :) Think you so so much guys, I really really appreciate all your reviews and follows, favorites etc.**

**Oh, and if I said that Fernsong was brown before, its a typo. She is a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. And Mallowkit was a boy, in the 2 chap. I said "sister" at one point. So I apologize for that, just to clear things up. One more hint for the contest, I love Hawkfrost, but it is not him, (as you can tell) :)**

**~ ..**

"I need some coltsfoot, dock, and catmint, considering its leaf-bare. Everything but the catmint should be near the water. You know were the find the catmint, the abandoned twoleg nest." Fernsong said, while rummaging through her supplies. Zerostrife nodded and scurried off. She was still stuck with the task of helping Fernsong because of the border skirmish with Voledust. She could still remember the gray warrior's taunting amber gaze, and found herself hissing out loud. Heronstorm ran out of the medicine den up to her, panting. She looked at him in half anger half amusement.

"_You _are supposed to be with Fernsong, mister. That cut of yours was pretty deep, and you need to rest." She said twitching her whiskers. "But its been a _moon! _Can I please come?" Heronstorm whined.

"Did Fernsong say you could?"

"I didn't ask."

"Then no."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Please!"

"No." She ended playfully. Fernsong stomped out of her den looking furious. She gazed strait at Heronstorm and pointed with her tail to the medicine den. Zerostrife let out a soft _mmrow _of amusement. Heronstorm flicked his ear in farewell and followed the gray she-cat back into the den. Zerostrife pushed her way through the thorn barrier and out into the forest. The grass was alive with frost, and the trees were bare from the cold weather. Zerostrife headed down to the stream where the border with WindClan was, since Fernsong said the coltsfoot and dock would be near water. She remembered their smell from the medicine den, tangy- but not foul smelling. After she got the two herbs, she decided that she'd go to the abandoned twoleg nest afterward.

Zerostrife paused and tasted the air. WindClan! They were on her clan's side of the border! She dived through a clump of ferns and spun around to face the cats, fur bristling. There were five of them, she recognized Eaglesight, the she-cats white fur and striking brown eyes were hard to miss. Beside her, was a small brown and gray tom known as Rockpaw. Zerostrife was pretty sure the other cats were Wingpaw, a light brown tabby, Shadepelt, who was a tan and black she-cat, and Gorgeheart, a orange tom.

"What are you doing here? State your business." Zerostrife hissed, calmly, but threatening. Shadepelt laughed. "Oh, just _hunting for prey_." Gorgeheart sneered. Eaglesight smirked and narrowed her eyes at Zerostrife. "Look at the brave little warrior, all alone trying to fight a patrol of WindClan cats." Shadepelt mocked. Zerostrife spat and hissed, fluffing up twice her size. Suddenly, through a clump of ferns, burst Larkjaw, Adderpaw, Ebonywing, and Fawnfire. Zerostrife smirked, looking at her strong and well-fed clanmates. She thought she saw a flicker of uncertainty in Eaglesight and Rockpaw's eyes, but it didn't last long.

"I cant believe you'd _dare _steal our prey." Ebonywing hissed. Her black fur was fluffed up, so she looked like a completely different cat. Adderpaw hissed and Fawnfire unsheathed her claws. Wingpaw's green eyes were flooded with terror, she could see her brown fur was still kit-soft. Gorgeheart whispered something in the young she-cat's ear and she darted off. Larkjaw wiped around to face a bristling Adderpaw. "Camp, now." He said quickly, and the gray apprentice darted off into the woods. All Zerostrife could see was his gray tail as he faded into the undergrowth. Zerostrife narrowed her eyes at the WindClan patrol, clearly, Wingpaw was also on her way to the camp. For reinforcements. It was clear now that Voledust was not the only cat who was stealing prey. It was the whole of WindClan!

"Bet your too mouse-hearted to attack us-" Eaglesight's taunt was cut off by Ebonywing bowling into her. Rockpaw fluffed up and spat as he aimed a blow at Fawnfire's muzzle. The amber-eyed she-cat hissed and retailed with the fore-paw slash, but Rockpaw was quicker. He darted under her and nipped her hind legs before she had the chance to turn around. Zerostrife turned battle strategies over in her head. _WindClan is faster and more agile then us, but they do not have the strength we posses because they live in the moorland, and we climb trees. _Out of the corner of her eye, Zerostrife saw Eaglesight dash across the side of the moorland. What was the she-cat doing? Zerostrife pelted after her and bowled into her side. She hissed, green eyes blazing and she was pinned down to the ground.

Zerostrife smirked to herself. The she-cat stood not chance once she was held down. Eaglesight spat and slid underneath Zerostrife like a snake. The black and yellow she-cat hissed at spun around just in time to get slashed across the ear. She yowled, that would leave a mark. Her ear stung, but she could clearly hear Eaglesight yowling a battle cry and the top of her lungs. Zerostrife spun around in dismay to see the WindClan leader, Bouncestar, leading the deputy, Rabbitleap, and the warriors Fallowclaw, Dropwhisker, Dustwillow, and Voledust into battle. _Hurry up, Adderpaw! _she willed the apprentice on in her head. Dustwillow jumped onto Zerostrife, holding her down with surprisingly strong forepaws. The dark brown tabby hissed. Zerostrife returned it and pummelted his belly-fur with strong slashes, claws unsheathed. Dustwillow leaped up and dodged to the side. Dropwhisker was on Zerostrife in an instant. The gray tabby she-cat slashed out at her with a strong forepaw, but Zerostrife dodged to the side in time.

Dropwhisker hissed at Zerostrife then headed over to help Rockpaw with Larkjaw. Suddenly, there was a fierce yowl from ThunderClan's territory. _Finally! _Zerostrife sprang up a hill to see Applestar, Stormleaf, Thistletail, Mintpaw, Willowheart, and Cedarfang come charging into the battle. Wingpaw and Mintpaw locked themselves in a tussle while Stormleaf wrestled with Rabbitleap. Bouncestar was fighting with Thistletail, both toms reeled up with their forepaws slashing. Cedarfang flung himself into Bouncestar's side and together the two brothers fought him. Fallowclaw leaped on top of Willowheart, clinging on with all her strength. Zerostrife maneuvered through the battle, and stood in front of a thrashing Willowheart. Seeing the she-cat could not get the golden warrior off, Zerostrife flung at forepaw and hit Fallowclaw square in the muzzle. The she-cat hissed and fell over, but slid underneath Willowheart and reared up to face Zerostrife. She hissed and spat, sending a paw to the top of Zerostrife's head. The slash was in vain, for Zerostrife ducked under her and head-butted her stomach, sending the WindClan warrior falling to the ground on her back.

Then, everything stopped. There was an agonized wail from Applestar. "Stormleaf! No!" She hollered flinging herself down beside the fallen deputy. Bouncestar was looking down at him, green eyes cold and unblinking. Applestar looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"This is not over." She hissed, "ThunderClan, retreat." She said weakly. The WindClan cats yowled in triumph and ran up into the moorland. Zerostrife saw Eaglesight give a sorrowful glance at the deputy, hesitated for a moment, then followed her clanmates up the hill. Maybe the white and cream warrior wasn't so bad after all. Applestar grasped her fallen deputy's orange muzzle in her teeth. Larkjaw and Thistletail came over and helped her carry him into the stone hollow. When the battle patrol entered, Quickkit and Nettlekit came running up.

"How was the battle? Did we win?" The kits froze, seeing their father. Amberpool came out of the nursery, Sparkkit and Maplekit following. Upon seeing her dead mate, Amberpool let out a terrified whimpered and hurried beside him. Maplekit looked up at Zerostrife with round, innocent brown eyes. "Why is Stormleaf sleeping?"

"Yeah, when will he wake up? He promised to teach me some battle moves later." Sparkkit said, looking at his father. "Is .. is that _blood_?" Nettlekit squeaked. Quickkit looked over behind her sister. "He probably just fell into some roses."

"Daddy, wake up." Sparkkit poked him. Amberpool looked up, grief stricken. The kits looked at her. "Why is mommy sad?" One of them murmured. "I dunno." Quickkit answered. Maplekit curled up in front of Zerostrife. "Zerostrife, i'm tired.. will you tell me what happens in the morning?"

Zerostrife looked at the young cream tabby. "Of course I will ... It's all going to be ok." She choked out, and curled around the weary kit.

**~ ..**

**Yeah, I had to make it sad on yah :P Don't let this scare you away thou xD**


	11. Mates and Truth

**Ok guys, I'm so so so so so sorry, I know its summer but I'm busy as sh*t xD I really do apologize for not updating so soon, I should have but I didn't. I'd get home and be like: OHHH I GOTTA UPDATE THUNDER, RIVER, AND DARK- and then I don't. I've been thinking about ideas for this chapter but never got to it. I'll try hard to update more! Oh, and the contest is still going on :P Remember, this cat is a tom, and here's another hint, he is white and gray. **

**LEMON WARNING. This was intended to be an M, but I set it as T because their weren't going to be many lemons. This chapter will contain one. You have been warned. In the next chapter, I will summarize what happened. Read if you can, this is a good chapter, But if you are offended by mating, DO NOT READ THIS.**

**~ .. **

Zerostrife curled up in her nest with a sigh of relief. Most of the clan had been up for Stormleaf's vigil, and everyone was exhausted. Applestar had sloughed to her den, and promised she'd proclaim the new deputy soon. Everyone was anxious and in panic, terrified WindClan would strike back. Adderpaw had gotten a nice nick on his ear, and was sound asleep in the apprentice den. Everyone knew he was proud of it though.

Berrydrop and Willowheart both had a few nasty scratches and were asleep near Zerostrife. The sisters had much in common. Ebonywing was out on dawn patrol with Fawnfire, Lightningstrike, Heronstorm, and Streamclaw. The brown and orange tabby had been released from the medicine den a little after the battle, but was told to be careful. Minnowpaw wasn't injured and all, and was curled up beside her littermate. Zerostrife could tell the pair still missed Mallowkit, and wished he was curled up with them. Stormleaf's kits had been shooed back into the nursery by Amberpool and Streamclaw, not understanding they'd never see their father again. Zerostrife shut her eyes, and fell into sleep/

Soon enough, Zerostrife opened her eyes and found herself in the meadow where she had met Hawkfrost. She looked around, expecting to see his tabby form amongst the grass. But he was not there. Zerostrife began to pad around the area, looking for him and calling his name. She tipped her head to the side. He wasn't here.

Suddenly, she noticed and line of smoke. Behind it, the meadow transformed into a dark, humid, forest with dead leaves and destroyed bushes. Had he wondered into there? Possibly. Zerostrife gingerly put a paw into the line of smoke. The forest floor was muddy and sticky, it was not like the cool, refreshing meadow she was used to.

She took a few more paw steps into the other side, and then began to trot forward in a steady pace. The fog still hung thickly in there air, as if trying to purposely weight Zerostrife down and have her sink into the mud. She kept shaking her paws because of the swampy ground. This was like ShadowClan and RiverClan territory mixed! She quickened her pace a little more, eager to find her mentor.

After a few minutes of speed trotting through the undergrowth, Zerostrife saw she was nearing a clearing. The trees started to scatter around it, and there was a circle of dead bushes and ferns surrounding it. This probably was the best looking place Zerostrife had seen here. The ground was also solid, but hard unlike the forest floor she was used to. Pine needles scattered all around the hollow and in the middle was a huge oak tree. To her happiness and surprise, Zerostrife saw Hawkfrost perched on a long branch a few tail-lengths above the ground.

She half skidded half ran over to him and pushed her muzzle against him affectionately. She purred and withdrew, curling her tail around her paws. Hawkfrost jumped down from the branch and sat beside her.

"Where have you been?" He said in a joking way. "I missed you." That was more serious. "We had a battle with WindClan .." She said quietly.

"I heard. But, was everyone OK?" He asked, concern sparkling in his icy eyes. But there was something else .. was that, interest? "Adderpaw has a nick in his right ear, and a couple scratches on others, but ..." She trailed off for a moment- "Stormleaf is dead." Hawkfrost tensed.

"The deputy? That's awful! Are you alright?" He said, rubbing his flank against hers and entwining their tails. She sighed, but nodded. Hawkfrost gave her a lick on the ear to soothe her. Zerostrife looked into his sharp eyes. "Hawkfrost ..." She whispered.

"Yes?" He answered.

"A-are ..we ... mates?" Zerostrife asked, very quietly. He looked at her, blue eyes mixing with yellow orbs. "Only if you wish."

"I do .. b-because .." She looked down, embarrassed. "I- I ... think I .. love you. During the whole battle, I was using moves you taught and I kept thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head ..."

Hawkfrost let out a loud purr and got as close as he could to her, locking their tails very tight. "I love you too." He said. Zerostrife gulped. "Then ... are we going to make it official?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Do you mean ..."

"Mate?" He finished her sentence. She nodded and looked at her paws. He licked her cheek. "Tell me to stop if you feel hurt or uncomfortable."

"Ok." She said, getting on her back and spreading her legs, hoping she was doing the right thing. Her pink core was now in Hawkfrost's full view. She heard him purr, and assumed she was right. "My, my .. your so pretty I assumed you were not a virgin." He seduced. Zerostrife blushed and looked away. In an instant, she felt a amazing sensation spread through her lower regions. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Hawkfrost's muzzle on her core.

"D-do that again ..." She asked, try to get him closer.

"As you wish." He purred, and began lapping at her core. Zerostrife let out soft moans and squirmed. He started to go a little faster, and his tongue then entered her. Zerostrife gasped and moaned, feeling him pump his tongue in and out of her. "Your so sweet ..." He whispered. He continued to pleasure her with his tongue, making her moan and whimper. When she felt she was about to climax, Hawkfrost took his tongue away. She hissed in annoyance.

"Why'd you stop?" She said.

"Because soon you will get something better." Zerostrife knew what he meant, and stood up, moving her tail out of the way and wriggling her rump. Hawkfrost mounted her and carefully took her scruff in his mouth.

"This will hurt at first, but I promise it will get better." He said. Zerostrife nodded and braced herself for the pain. Hawkfrost poked her entrance a few times, causing Zerostrife to hiss in impatience. He slowly entered her, ripping her virginity away. Zerostrife dug her claws into the ground in front of her, he was too big and the pain was extreme. Slowly, he started to thrust in and out. Zerostrife felt his barbs scrap her walls, and she whimpered in pain. Hawkfrost, noticing he was going to fast, slowed down and let her get more used to his size. Soon, the pain started to turn into heavy pleasure and Zerostrife bucked her hips back, trying to get more of him in her.

Taking this as a sign, Hawkfrost pounded into her with all his might, ripping her virgin core . Zerostrife yowled in ecstasy as he hit her sweet-spot. "There, right there Hawkfrost, ...p-please!" She moaned.

Hawkfrost gripped her scruff a little tighter, and pounded into her with as much force as he could muster. "Z-Zerostrife ... I'm gonna ..."

"M-me ... too!" Zerostrife yowled as they climaxed together. Hawkfrost spilled his juices inside of her, and the pair collapsed onto the ground beside each other.

"That... was amazing .." Zerostrife huffed.

"Agreed." Hawkfrost panted. "But I owe you." Zerostrife said, with a playful grin. She lowered herself down to his member, gaping at the size. She hadn't been able to see it during their intercourse, and _StarClan _it was _huge. _She took an experimental lick and he shivered. Realizing what to do, she took half of it into her mouth and sucked up and down. She swirled her tongue around the tip, getting a few pleasured moans from her mate. Hawkfrost bucked his hips, and Zerostrife took some more of it into her mouth, sucking fast and gentle.

"Oh ... StarClan .. Zerostrife, I'm gonna cum .." He panted, spilling his juices into her mouth. Zerostrife swallowed it eagerly, but gagged a little at the salty taste. "Where in the forest did you learn to do that?" Zerostrife smirked. "I guess it's just natural ability." She said, curling up close to him. He purred, and wrapped his tail around her.

"Think you, Zerostrife ... for loving me like I love you." He whispered.

"My pleasure." She said with a wink, and moved closer to him.

The couple slept for a few hours, but were awoken by a menacing voice.

"Well, well, well ... what have we hear?" The voice snarled. Zerostrife opened her eyes with a jolt and scooted away. Hawkfrost was on his paws in an instant.

"Tigerstar!" He said, walking over to the muscular tom. Zerostrife nearly passed out. _Tigerstar? Then that means ... _She looked around wildly, _I'm in the Dark Forest! Now I remember where I had heard Hawkfrost's name! He is the son of Tigerstar and the brother of Bramblestar! _Feeling lost and confused, Zerostrife ran and fell through the trees.

"Zerostrife, wait!" She heard Hawkfrost yell behind her.

But she kept on running.

**~ ...**

**Hah, warned yah. If you didn't listen then its not my fault :P **

**I'll review in the next chapter (Like I said) of what happened so you know.**


	12. Comfort, Hostility, and Loners

**Ok, so I cracked up as I read the new reviews. XDD **

**Anyway, sorry, sorry, there may be _one more_, but that's it. It's just how my story was set when I first thought of it.**

**And the was ... 2 years ago? I think. **

**Pumpkinfur, I love you reviewing and all your support, and I'm sorry I upset you o_o But if there is another one, don't leave meh! You don't have to read it, I'll put in a good review of it for you :P And about Eaglesight, I really wanted her in ThunderClan, but I couldn't. Thank you so so so so so much, and everyone else. You all have been a great support. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! -tosses you cookies- and if you don't like cookies, feel free to browse my personal collection of sweets xD Now I owe you ppl a summary :3**

**Summary: Zerostrife and Hawkfrost meet each other in the Dark Forest, because Zerostrife didn't find him in the meadow. They agreed to become mates and then OK yeaaaahh.. O_O. So, what happened was after their *cough* ... session.. *cough*, Tigerstar showed up. Zerostrife realized where she was, and freaked out, ran, left, yeah. XD Hawkfrost yelled after her but she didn't stop, That's where it ended :P But ok. xD IT WAS VERY EMOTIONAL O: **

**~ .. **

Zerostrife slumped down further into her nest of moss and bracken. _How could he betray me like that? How could he not tell me? I thought he loved me. I was mad to fall in love with a dead cat. _The thoughts of betrayal and depression kept spiraling through her head. She _loved _him. She loved him so much, and he turned out to be a killer. A murder, liar, the son of Tigerstar for StarClan's sake! How could she not of remembered where she heard his name before? He was a famous cat for being devious and ambitious, just like his father. Zerostrife looked up, seeing the sun had been out for a long time. She sighed. _Might as well get up_. She pulled herself up and slumped out into the clearing. Ebonywing raced over.

"Oh, Zerostrife! You missed the ceremony, I tried to wake you, but you were twitching and mewling in your sleep, so I decided to leave you alone." Zerostrife froze. Twitching? Mewling? That fox-heart, Hawkfrost!

"Er ... right. What ceremony?" She stammered.

"Your sister's warrior ceremony of course, she had been boasting about it for days. She _had _to have told you." Ebonywing mewed. Zerostrife felt herself spiral into even more sadness and shock. _Mintpaw didn't tell me? _She thought in agony. Everything had been going wrong recently! She stomped over to the stump her sister was sitting by. Her orange fur was well groomed and her blue eyes were shining as she talked to Thistletail and Cedarfang. As Zerostrife padded closer, her gaze traveled to her and her eyes narrowed.

"What do _you _want?" She hissed. Zerostrife took a pawstep forward.

"How could you not tell me Mintpaw, or whatever your name is! I'm your _sister,_ what's gotten in to you?" Zerostrife hissed through gritted teeth. Cedarfang and Thistletail looked at each other, then got up and left, clearly not wanting to be a part of a fight.

"Shut up. I didn't have to tell you if I didn't want to." Mintpaw remained clam, and took a small bite from the thrush she was eating.

"What has gotten into you? Why do you hate me so much now!" Zerostrife practically yowled. Mintpaw hissed and dragged her to a secluded area outside of the camp.

"Do you know what it feels like to have your mouse-brain of a sister become a warrior before you? When you tried so hard? Do you know what if feels like to have your sister be gazed at by the tom of your dreams? _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?!_" Mintpaw spat. _T-tom? Does she know about Hawkfrost? _Zerostrife took at step back.

"I- I .." She stammered.

"Of course not, and my name is _Mintwhisper._" She hissed silently, and slunk back into camp. Zerostrife watched her sister disappear through the thorn tunnel. Her heart pierced right then, everything had gone wrong. _Everything! _She ran through the forest, running into bramble thickets and bumping trees. She didn't care. Her paws carried her to a quiet, hidden clearing. She fell onto her side, panting. The forest spun before her, and her yellow eyes were barely open.

Zerostrife curled up into a tight ball, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She wraped her tail around her muzzle, and sobbed on and on ...

**~ .. **

"Zerostrife! Zerostrife! Wake up!" A voice yowled. Paws were shaking Zerostrife's shoulders. She opened her eyes, the world fuzzy and dark before her. She looked up, gazing into the distressed face of Heronstorm.

"Are you OK? I found you here, and ... and you were.. crying." Zerostrife looked into his orange eyes, feeling tears build up again. She buried her face into his chest, crying and sniffing on him.

"H-h-he .. lied .. betrayed me .. Mintwhisper .." She was silenced by a loud sob, "D-doesn't ...c-care .." She mewed painfully. Heronstorm laid beside her and made eye contact.

"I don't know who your talking about, but I don't care. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." He wrapped his tail around her flank, drawing her close. Zerostrife pressed her face back into her chest, still sobbing but more quietly. She could sense he had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't worry about it. Heronstorm comfortably stroked his tail over her frame, soothing her. Zerostrife sniffed a few more times, then calmed down.

"Thank you ... Heronstorm." She whispered, exhausted from crying so much.

"Do you want to go back to camp?" He asked her.

"...No. C-can we just stay here for tonight? I'm so tired ..." She mewed before drifting off beside him.

"Of course, I'll protect you." He whispered.

**~ ..**

When Zerostrife woke, sunlight stabbed her vision. She hissed and closed her eyes, opening them more slowly this time. She rolled over to see Heronstorm asleep beside her. She smiled and stood up. Arching her back in a long stretch, she decided to wake him and head back to camp. He was already opening his eyes groggily.

"Mmmph .. mornin' already?" He moaned, standing up and stretching. Zerostrife giggled and playfully swiped a paw over his ear. They padded through the forest in silence, nearing the camp. Before they walked into the entrance, Ebonywing ran through and ran into Zerostrife, knocking her down. The two she-cats fell in a mass of black and yellow fur.

"Ah! Watch where your going, Ebonywing!" Ebonywing looked at her with bright blue eyes. "Zerostrife! Your back, where were you?" She exclaimed, rubbing her muzzle against her friend's cheek. Zerostrife looked over at Heronstorm and mouthed: _help _playfully. He just laughed. Ebonywing turned around and looked at him

"_Ohhhh _..." She purred, "_I _see.." She mewed, raising her eyebrow's up and down. Zerostrife and Heronstorm bristled, their mouths gaping.

"It's not like that!" They chorused. Zerostrife looked at her friend, embarrassed. Ebonywing smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." She mewed, heading off into the forest, glancing over her shoulder once or twice. Heronstorm smiled at her, and padded through the tunnel. Deciding they shouldn't enter together and cause more "wrong ideas", she headed into the forest to hunt. Her mouth watered at the tempting smell of a pigeon perched on a oak branch above her head. She silently got into a crouch, and grabbed onto the trunk of the oak. Slowly inching herself up, she began to get closer to her prey.

Before she even got to the branch, the pigeon let out an alarm cry. Zerostrife hissed in annoyance, looking down to the trunk to see who had ruined her catch. To her surprise, a dark orange tom with brown stripes was making his way up the tree.

He was quite, and had the skills of a hunter, but he was young and the pigeon could clearly see his shadow draped across the trunk. Skilled or not, there was a loner on her territory! The tom bounced down from the trunk, a little clumsily, and began to pad from were he came. On the way, he dug up a dead mouse. Deciding he was not posing a threat, Zerostrife began to follow him.

He trotted through the trees, gliding carefully through them, his pelt barely brushing the trunks. He padded on, across ThunderClan territory and off to the side. The ground was softer and horse-place was close near. They were nearing WindClan territory. Zerostrife was sure he was not an enemy warrior, though. The tom left horse-place and took a sharp left. Zerostrife realized there were bushes, ferns, and groups of brambles surrounding a small opening. The tom padded inside. _His den?_ Zerostrife wondered. To her surprise, she smelled the scent of a young she-cat. She was obviously tired, her scent was sweet but low. Creeping to the shelter of the bushes, Zerostrife peered in.

"Here, Glitter, I brought you a mouse." He said, dropping the mouse to her paws. Glitter was a beautiful young gray and white she-cat, with large green eyes. The tom blinked, waiting for her to answer.

"Thank you brother, I'm been very hungry." Glitter mewed, gulping down the mouse in a few famished bites. Zerostrife sniffed the air again, and looked closer at the she-cat. She saw she had a deep scratch on her right hind leg. She began to feel pity toward the two loners.

"Is your scratch getting better?" The tom meowed, bending down and giving her leg a careful sniff. Glitter nodded, and looked at him with her eyes huge and sparkling.

"Oh, Dutch..." She mewed at the tom, "What do we do? Now that mothers gone and it's leaf-bare, we can barely look after ourselves." Dutch looked at her with sorrow filled brown eyes. "I promise, it will be ok. Did you know about the clan of cats near our home?"

Glitter nodded. "I don't know if they suspect us hunting on their grounds, but maybe they'd let us join."

Dutch shook his head. "I hope, but I'm not sure. Maybe we should go to their camp and ask. I think I know where it is, by the scent."

"How have you been hiding your scent all this time, Dutch?" Glitter asked. Dutch wrinkled his nose. "Mouse dung ..." He murmured. Glitter let out a half-hearted, but amused, laugh. As she did, she winched in pain and moved her leg in an awkward manner. Dutch's shoulders drooped, showing he was worried about his sister. Zerostrife was also concerned for the tabby, even though they had never met. Not even now. Zerostrife sighed. _I might as well ..._ and she stepped out from the bushes.

Dutch hissed, and spun around to face her, his pelt bristling. Glitter's eyes clouded with fear and she shrunk back further into the den.

"What do you want?" Dutch spat.

"I- ..." Zerostrife straitened her posture. "My name is Zerostrife. I come from ThunderClan. I saw you hunting, and I was concerned, so I followed you. I bring you no harm." Zerostrife meowed with a clear voice. It even surprised her how formal she sounded.

Dutch narrowed his eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Zerostrife sighed. "Honestly, I have no proof you can. But I promise on my word, I won't hurt you." Glitter calmed down some and looked at Dutch. "She doesn't seem harmful, I think we should listen to what she has to say." Glitter soothed her alerted brother.

Dutch looked over. "Whatever, but if you lay a paw on Glitter, I'll rip you open and feed you to the foxes." _He's a right stubborn cat isn't he? _Zerostrife thought. Deciding not to argue, she sighed again.

"I can bring you some herbs for you leg if you want." She gave Glitter, who had seemed to calm down, a friendly look.

"Fine-" Dutch mewed, "-But I don't know if I still trust you. I think you should go before ... your.. what are they called? _Clanmates_ get worried about you." He dismissed.

"Sure." Zerostrife meowed through gritted teeth. She turned to Glitter. "I'll be back in the morning with herds." Zerostrife promised, exiting the den.

**~ ...**

**Hmm, for once not a cliffhanger. :P Well, what do you think? These cats were going to be in the clan originally but ... I forgot. They were in my mind years ago, but I completely forgot the two. I dunno if they'll get into the clan or not, so don't make assumptions :3**


End file.
